List of minor characters in Hetalia: Axis Powers
See also: ''Creatures of Hetalia, List of Axis Powers Hetalia characters This is a list of minor characters in '''Axis Powers Hetalia/Hetalia: Axis Powers'. These characters often do not appear within the manga or anime, but are drawn in official artwork or sketches, or are referenced in official materials. Some of these characters are also not specifically any sort of nation or kingdom, but simply other minor characters in the series (such as Shinatty). Europe Albania An unseen character that is mentioned in Greece's bio and relationship chart. Albania finds Greece to be very stylish and is always crowding his home, while Greece dislikes this country and wishes that it would leave. Bulgaria * Voiced by: Go Inoue A character who has only briefly appeared in one strip so far and has yet to be profiled. In his debut appearance, he bullies Italy despite being an ally of his and Germany's, stating that something about Italy's face made him feel compelled to attack him. Czechoslovakia Two characters that have appeared in a sketch sheet, but who have yet to make any actual appearance in the series or other artwork, and have no official design. Originally, only one character for Czechoslovakia was planned, with a possible design being that of a young girl (as Himaruya felt Czech sounded feminine), while another was of a bearded man (as he felt Slovakia made the name masculine). Two other designs for the character were shown, one being a "musician"-looking character (who resembled Iceland), and another clean-shaven younger man who was a "ladies' man" (based off of a Slovakian classmate of Himaruya's). When later asked by a fan if Czechoslovakia would be brothers, Himaruya appeared to favor Czech and Slovakia being a duo of the young girl and older male, though he also mentioned that mysterious characters with curly hairs in the vein of Italy also came to mind. The only canon mention of either part of Czechoslovakia so far is on Belarus's relationship chart, where it is shown that Czech is terrified of her. Luxembourg Luxembourg was first mentioned in the Christmas Rampage '07 as a sibling to Belgium and Holland, and is described as "elegant" by Finland. Moldova A character who has only appeared once so far, in a chibi illustration in the strip In Just Two Minutes, You Can Grasp The Exterior Of The European Economy. In the strip, they are shown to be suffering from a poor economy. Their hair appears to be raggedy and somewhat like Lithuania's. Her name will be Ivanya Varya Tavas Monaco A female character added to the cast in 2010. In her tentative design, she is characterized as an elegantly-dressed woman with dark hair and glasses. Part of her hair is tied into a long side braid with a large hairbow, while her bangs are held back on the right side by bobby pins. Northern Ireland, Scotland, and Wales All three are brothers of UK and have strange eyebrows. Himaruya has noted that amongst his brothers, UK would be known as "England", confirming that he represents both the UK and England. Ireland Mentioned by Himaruya as having thick eyebrows, but ones with a "different" feel to them than the eyebrows that England and his brothers share. It is currently unknown what their relation to England is, or to Northern Ireland. In 2007, Himaruya considered the idea of a female Ireland, and noted that even a "crybaby" type of girl could work for them. But it has yet to be clarified which gender has been decided. Romania Mentioned in Hungary's bio and relationship chart. In these instances, it is said they have a relationship like cats and dogs and that Hungary names dogs after Romania as an insult. Vatican City A character who has yet to appear in the actual strip, but that has been mentioned as existing in the Hetalia universe; he is described as an old man who lives near Italy, but is very bossy and considered to be an annoyance, which has caused him to be at odds with Italy. Asia "Asia3" An Asian character whose identity has yet to be confirmed by Himaruya. She has only appeared in a chibi sketch so far, but has been assumed to represent the Philippines or Indonesia. She wields a long spear, has her hair tied into a side ponytail with a flower, and is dressed in what some assume to be a maid dress (though the sketch is messy and unclear). Like Vietnam, she wears a straw hat on her back. Mongolia An Asian character who has only appeared in a sketch at the end of The Story Of China And Teensy Japan and a chibi sketch of the Asian Nations group. He appears to look somewhat similar to Thailand, having short dark hair and wearing glasses. Mongolia is said to have bullied Hungary in her youth, along with the Ottoman Empire (Turkey). He also attacked a younger Japan twice in his past. North Korea Himaruya noted that he had a design in mind for a male North Korea, and that the nation would be more timid than South Korea, a musician, and have a fondness for reading and dancing. Singapore Himaruya mentioned that Singapore has been designed; however, the character's image has yet to be revealed. Tibet A character who briefly appeared in some sketches and the strip The Story Of China And Teensy Japan, who has yet to get an official profile of any sort. He is depicted as a bald monk. In the anime adaptation of Teensy Japan, he was replaced with a talking panda. Thailand A newly-introduced character who has yet to appear in an actual strip. He is said to be fun-loving, loves Pad Thai, and has the verbal tic of saying "Ana~". Vietnam A female character who appeared in some of Himaruya's sketches and the Christmas requests, but has yet to be officially introduced in the series or its merchandise. She is depicted in an Áo Dài (a Vietnamese national outfit for women), wields a rice paddle, wears a Nón lá (conical straw hat) and has her hair put back in a long ponytail. Other nations African nations Various African nations were introduced in Gakuen Hetalia, most of which have no confirmed gender. Kenya, Zimbabwe, Ghana, Botswana, and Uganda are shown as "chibi" head illustrations. Kenya is shown to be female and her favorite food is nyama choma, roasted or grilled meat. Cabinda and Guinea-Bissau are introduced as Portuguese territories, Congo as a Belgian territory, Sahara as a Spanish territory, and Ethiopia as an Italian territory. Ethiopia is revealed to be teased by his classmates for being Italy's territory, but is reluctant to admit it. These other five characters do not have "chibi" head designs. Himaruya had also mentioned a Libya in a note on planning the game and its characters, but this nation did not appear in the demo or unfinished screenplay. Australia A character added to the cast in 2009, though he has yet to appear in a strip. He owns a pet koala and has thick eyebrows, along with a band-aid across his nose. Australia appears to have a hairstyle similar to Austria's (but with two ahoge instead of one), that references the similar English spellings of their nation names. He wears a WWI-era Australian Digger's uniform. A recent picture on Himaruya's blog site has depicted him as having brown hair and pale green eyes, while his ahoge have switched to the left side of his head. Cameroon Another recently-designed character who first appeared in a commemoration drawing for the 2010 FIFA World Cup. He is depicted as a tall, strong man with a buzzcut and glasses. He also appears to have a cross-shaped scar on the side of his head. Cyprus A peace-loving Mediterranean nation who was once under the control of England, he is now fought over by both Greece and Turkey. He has only appeared in the original Hetalia drama CD, Axis Powers Hetalia: The CD, in the track "The Flag of Cyprus". In that track, he is shown to be a very expressive and polite young man. Though his younger brother (TRNC) has received a design, there has yet to be an official one for him. Mexico Mexico is briefly mentioned in the drama CD adaptation of Lithuania's Out-Sourcing, in which America is running late to a meeting with the nation and expresses that, because it is with Mexico, he wants to wear a "casual" tie. Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus The Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus, also called TRNC, is a Mediterranean character who has only appeared in the official Hetalia trading card game and the independent drama CD, having not yet made any appearance in the manga or anime. TRNC appears to be a small child who speaks in a monotone and dresses similar to Turkey, the only one that will recognize him as a legitimate nation. Despite this, he is proud of being recognized by Turkey and is a rival of sorts to Sealand because of this (as Sealand is not recognized as a nation by anyone but himself). He is considerably more stern and quiet in comparison to his older brother. In the drama CD, he proposes the idea of reunification to Cyprus, but both are interrupted by another one of Greece and Turkey's fights before there can be a definitive answer. Ancient empires and tribes The characters in this section are personifications of ancient kingdoms/empires or tribes that have yet to have a role in the webcomic. Their existence was mostly first revealed through information on the Bamboo Thicket blog and profiles. Ancient Egypt The mother of Egypt, who had a romantic aura of mystery about her. Her pyramids and artifacts still attract archeologists from all around the world. Ancient Greece The mother of Greece, described as having been relatively laid-back and easygoing. However, when she fought, she was "scary." Ancient Greece had a troubling internal struggle, compared to that of Japan's feudal clans. Rome fell in love with both her and Ancient Egypt at first sight. In Axis Powers Hetalia: The CD, she is instead referred to as Byzantine Empire and it is said that Turkey had feelings for her as well before conquering and killing her. However, it is uncertain if this information is still valid for the series. Magyar A male relative of Hungary and an enemy to the Byzantine Empire. He trained Hungary in combat when she was younger, which lead to her imitating his masculine speech patterns and fighting style. In the unfinished screenplay for the game Gakuen Hetalia, Hungary's relative was referred to as Hun. Other Bavaria An offspring of Germania that briefly appeared in between Saxony and Prussia in the summary of the War Of Austrian Succession. His hair is short and appears to be somewhat messy. Historically, he is one of the many states that were under the control of the Holy Roman Empire (along with Saxony). In the War Of Austrian Succession, he insisted on the rights to the throne. It is speculated that he also appeared as a child in the background of one of Prussia's diary segments with his brother, though it remains unconfirmed whether it is actually a younger Bavaria or another Germanic. Feudal Territories/Clans of Japan These characters have appeared in The World At War And The Fool Of Owari, representing the different territories or clans of feudal Japan. While Aizu, Osaka, and Mito made cameo appearances in a previous storyline (Black Ships Have Come!), the other three have only appeared in this unfinished story, though Owari is the only one involved in the actual story so far (with Kanazawa and Sendai appearing in footnotes). Each character is based off of a character from one of Himaruya's previous webcomics: Aizu A character representing the Aizu clan. He is very serious and loyal, but too hard-headed to keep up with the changing times. He tried to fight to the end in the Boshin War, but Sendai dragged him down and caused him to be defeated by his sister (Miharu) and fall into poverty. His design is based off of that of Aizu Homare from Barjona Bombers (which takes place in the same universe as another Himaruya comic, Advance! Kitakou Broadcasting Club!). Kanazawa A clan that is moody and depressed due to having a lot of rain. He doesn't like to fight, and would prefer to write poetry or create art. He is based off of Kanazawa Noto from Advance! Kitakou Broadcasting Club!, though the actual Noto has also made cameo appearances in the Hetalia series. Mito A logical, spirited, and grouchy clan with an enormous ego and bad temper. He has a strong sense of justice that can get out of control, which causes him to make trouble for others. The basis for his design is another Himaruya character, Mito Junsa, who appeared as a minor character in Advance! Kitakou Broadcasting Club!. Osaka A friendly clan with a good business sense and an intense pickiness about food. He is known as "The World's Kitchen" He is based off of Hoke Tsukomi from Barjona Bombers. Owari A wild clan with a very "strange" personality, she is often left out due to her insistance at being non-conformist. She is very vocal about money and food, and her specialty is inventing strange types of food. It is said that she has a complicated relationship with "Mikawa". Her design and personality are loosely based off of Owari Miyako from Advance! Kitakou Broadcasting Club!, though Miyako's hair is long and blonde while this Owari's hair is dark and held up in a bun. Sendai A foolish clan that is described as the "Italy" to Japan. She is considered to be useless and cowardly, and said to have ignored battles if food didn't come. Her most notable features are her pigtails and large straw hat. She is based off of Sendai Hagina, from Barjona Bombers. General Winter A character who represents Russia's winter. He torments Russia, but is also his greatest ally. Mr. Newspaper The name for a character that is made to represent a country's newspaper. The first notable appearance of one is in Comic Diary 9, during Austria's presidential elections. He appears as a freckled man in a flatcap. An omake illustration depicts at least six "Mr.Newspapers", including one that resembles France, though it is noted that every country has their own and that all of them happen to be megalomaniacs. Picardy A character who has only appeared in the April Fools: Aftermath dating sim game. Though players can choose a name for him, his default name is Picardy, after the French region and historical province of the same name. He is related to Francis, and is also hired by him to take incriminating photographs of the other nations, and wears a pair of cat ears on his head (much like how France wears cat ears and a tail when on a stripping rampage). Ryukyu Islands Himaruya mentioned the Ryukyu Islands and Australia within a 2008 Bamboo Thicket post, noting he hadn't initially thought he would draw them, but that they were likely to be added. Himaruya also expressed that he thought the two would have contrasting personalities. Saxony Another offspring of Germania. He was briefly mentioned in a summary of the events of the "War Of Austrian Succession", where he appeared in an illustration alongside Prussia, Bavaria, Spain, and France. He has long blond hair like his ancestor. In the War Of Austrian Succession, he attempted to obtain Moravia. He is also mentioned as having been involved in the Seven Years' War. Saxony has also appeared as a background character in one of Prussia's diary segments in the Liechtenstein's Journal Of Swiss Dopiness strip series, and in an omake illustration in Comic Diary 7, hanging out with Prussia and two other unnamed Germania offspring. His only appearance in the main webcomic storyline has been a brief cameo as one of Holy Roman Empire's guards (in Chibitalia), with two other unidentified German states acting as the others. This appearance was removed in the anime version when the guards' appearances were changed. Shinatty-chan * Voiced by: Hozumi Gōda (Hetalia Character CD Vol.8) A middle-aged man in a Hello Kitty knockoff costume. He is a frequent companion of China, and has only been shown out of his mascot suit twice so far. His name comes from Shina, an older offensive term used for China by the Japanese. United Nations An old man who appears briefly in volume 2, representing the U.N. Crossover Characters Noto-sama Noto Kanazawa (金沢のと,Kanazawa Noto), better known as Noto-sama, is the lead character from Advance! Kitakou Broadcasting Club!, the first webcomic by Himaruya. He has appeared in the Hetalia comic on a few occasions and crossed over with the nations in other ways. Though he first appeared as a regular schoolboy in the original comic, it is his later cross-dressing and vengeful self ("Black Noto") that is shown in these appearances, usually wearing a red sailor uniform dress and a detachable ponytail with a red bow. He is best-known for exacting his vengeance on people more popular than him by stripping them, or humiliating them in other sexually-suggestive ways. He first appears in the deleted Christmas 2007 sequel to exact his revenge for having an unhappy Christmas, only to wind up stripped by France. His next cameo is during Spain's April Fools event, in one of the fake news reports where it states that he, Yamato, and Prussia were all arrested for lewd conduct at school. He later appears to wish the readers a happy April Fools' day, after France tricks Spain into stripping to appease the "God of Lies". Yamato Yamato Nara '(奈良大和 ''Nara Yamato) is Noto-sama's partner in crime, and originated from Himaruya's second webcomic '''Barjona Bombers (which later shared the same universe as Kitakou and crossed over with it). He became Noto's partner after the third Noto-sama game, and has since shown up in cameos in Hetalia as well. Yamato's first appearance is also during the Christmas 2007 sequel, where he assists Noto in carrying out his revenge on Christmas. When the two attempt to invade Poland's house, they wind up finding that their targets have already stripped naked for a celebration and wind up with their clothes stripped off by France. He next appears in April Fools 2008 in a fake news report stating that he was arrested on the World Academy W campus for exposing himself to a girl (along with Noto and Prussia). Historical Figures Jeanne d'Arc Also known as Joan of Arc, she was shown in the strip Big Brother France and That Kid, which showed her relationship with France. Adolf Hitler Germany's boss, seen in the World War II-set strips. Joseph Stalin Russia's boss during the World War II-set strips. Friedrich II of Prussia Prussia's favorite boss of all time, whom he refers to as "Old Fritz." Maria Theresa of Austria Austria's boss during the War of Austrian Succession strips. Joanna of Castile of Spain Spain's boss in the Boss's Control of Southern Italy strips. Machiavelli of Italy Appeared once in a strip. He made a book with great war strategies, but in the end none of them did actually worked. Category:Characters